Yugioh GX: A New Generation of Duelists
by Deverell22
Summary: Ten years have passed since Jaden Yuki graduated from Duel Academy. Chancellor Crowler still resides at the school, but it's time for a new generation of duelists to join the academy's dorms. This story is about a simple duelist who just wants to enjoy life while he can, but everybody knows that in a story like this, that definitely won't be true.
1. A New Generation of Duelists

Hello all, Deverell22 here and I'm going at my first attempt at a fan-fic story. I normally write a lot but this is my first attempt at a different kind of concept. Hope everyone likes it and is open to give me some advice on the story and maybe even help me add a few new characters for later in. For now, time to go into my new world. First though, disclaimer.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or Yugioh GX or anything in the story that was created by the great Kazuki Takahashi and Naoyuki Kageyama. I do, however, own the characters introduced: Zerocuso, Jack Flexington, Baric, and Percy Crane**

* * *

A New Generation of Duelists pt. 1

Duel Academy, a place where the greatest duelists are allowed to study and train to be on the list of the greatest duelists of all time, like Seto Kaiba, Joey Wheeler, Zane Truesdale, Alexis Rhodes, Bastion Misawa, and the two duelist kings, Jaden Yuki and Yugi Moto. As for the current generation, a new breed of duelist would begin the process of entering the academy. This story will involve a large group of friends dueling against some horrors they couldn't comprehend.

* * *

The Kaiba dome was filled with bustling students and hopeful applicants. A boy wearing a red button-up shirt opened above a white t-shirt and black jeans stood at the top of the stands. He had medium length brown hair that covered his right eye. His visible left eye was a slight crimson color that showed a cool and calmed persona. He was watching over the other proctor duels as another boy walked up from behind him. The new boy was almost a head taller than the first, with short cut blond hair. He was wearing blue jeans and a short sleeved blue shirt. His blue eyes were more open and free compared to his companion.

"Complicated crop, huh Zero?" the tall one said, looking over the fields. "We might have a slightly difficult time at the academy."

"If they were all simple-looking, we wouldn't have anything to look forward to these next 3 years, now would we?" the shorter one, apparently Zero, mentioned. "Besides Jack, we shouldn't have anything to worry about. Our decks are basically unbeatable."

Guess you're right." Jack said. "Hey look, they've sent that Baric kid down to duel."

"Baric? He's a duelist?" Zero questioned, looking towards the 3rd dueling field. "To think that quiet book worm is a duelist. This should be very interesting."

The two looked down towards the 3rd dueling field as a duelist was raised onto the field. He had short black hair that fell to his eyes, which were slightly slimmed, giving him an Asian look. He had a black beanie with a bill on his head, with the bill pointed straight ahead, along with a black t-shirt and black jeans. He looked ahead as a duelist in a purple blazer and black sunglasses appeared across from him. His dark blue hair was short, so that Baric could get an easy view of his opponent's face.

"Ok applicant, it's time to see if you're ready for Duel Academy." the dueling proctor said.

Baric watched as the proctor took out a deck and shuffled it. He placed it into a smooth, silver duel disk, activating it. The field section jutted out and extended, a red orb in the center. Baric followed in suit, shuffling his own deck and inserting it into a classic, 2nd gen duel disk from the Battle City days. The disk activated, sending the field sections forward, connecting to each other, and moved to the left side of the machine. Both duelists checked their equipment, making sure they had 4000 life points.

"Duel!" they both shouted.

Duel Proctor - **_4000_**

Baric - **_4000_**

"Proctors aren't allowed to go first, right? So I'll draw." Baric said, his low voice surprising Zero. "I'll start off by summoning **Solar Flare Dragon **(**_1500/1000_**) in attack mode."

Zero watched as a dragon surround completely by fire roared onto the field, it's slim body forming an 'S' as it stood. He gave a small smirk as the proctor waited.

"I'll end my turn at that, and my dragon's effect activates. During each of my end phases, you take 500 points of damage."

The proctor moved his hands to defend as a wave of fire erupted out from the dragon and covered the duelists, taking his life points down.

Duel Proctor - **_3500_**

Baric - **_4000_**

"Very impressive first move, applicant. Now I'll draw, and I'll summon **Battle Ox **(**_1700/1000_**) in attack mode."

Baric braced himself as the monster was summoned. A giant, brown ox wearing gold and red armor formed onto the field, a large silver ax in its right hand. It towered over the fire dragon.

"Now, Battle Ox, attack with Axe Slash!"

The ox roared as it charged towards the Solar Flare Dragon, slashing clean through it. Baric stood unmoved.

Duel Proctor - **_3500_**

Baric - **_3800_**

"Good job, you activated my trap card, **Backfire**." Baric said.

The card lifted, revealing an image of what looked like a clown karate-chopping a wave of fire.

"With this continuous trap card, you take 500 points of damage every time you destroy one of my fire type monsters. Lucky for me, you destroyed Solar Flare Dragon."

The duel proctor covered his face again as another wave of fire rushed over him.

Duel Proctor - **_3000_**

Baric - **_3800_**

"Very good." the proctor said. "I'll end with a face down."

Baric drew his card and looked at his hand.

"Perfect." He said, sliding a card into the slot. "First, I'll place a card face down and then activate the spell card known as **Messenger of Peace**. With this, no monsters with 1500 or more attack points can attack, however, I have to pay 100 life points during each of my end phases. Then, I'll summon **Raging Flame Sprite** (**_100/200_**) in attack mode."

A small pixie with a torch in its hand flew onto the field, wearing a witch's hat.

"With her on the field, she can attack you directly, and lucky for her, she bypasses the effects of my spell card. Go Flame Sprite!"

The sprite giggled and rushed at the proctor. He guarded, but his life points were still hit.

Duel Proctor - **_2900_**

Baric - **_3700_**

"Good, good, but it's not enough. Go, **Man-Thro' Tro'** (**_1000/1000_**)!"

A very muscular red beast appeared next to the ox, it's eyes pointed in different directions.

"This card has quite the effect. I can tribute one monster on my side of the field, like my Battle Ox, and deal 800 points of damage to you."

The red beast picked up the ox and threw the monster straight at Baric. He flinched as the hologram phased through him.

Duel Proctor - **_2900_**

Baric - **_3000_**

"Now, Man-Thro' Tro', take out his sprite."

"Flame Sprite, retaliate."

The beast rushed towards the pixie, who easily dodged the rush and destroyed the monster.

"Impossible, that sprite only had 100 attack points."

"'Had' being the key word. You see, when my flame sprite deals damage to my opponent's life points, she gets an extra 1000 attack points, making her an easy 100 points stronger than your beast."

Duel Proctor - **_2800_**

Baric - **_3000_**

"Quick thinking, but no matter. I'll play one card face down and end my turn."

"Then it's mine, and I'll summon another **Solar Flare Dragon** in attack mode. Now, Flame Sprite, attack him directly!"

The sprite rushed in and blasted the proctor with a wave of fire.

Duel Proctor - **_1700_**

Baric - **_3000_**

"Then I'll end my turn, and my dragon's effect activates, burning you of 500 points of damage."

The proctor scowled as a wave of fire overcame him again.

Duel Proctor - **_1200_**

Baric - **_2900_**

"You've got some skill kid, that's no lie. I'll just summon **Dark Rabbit** (**_1100/1500_**) in defense mode and end my turn."

"I don't mean to sound rude, but it looks like that's all you can do. I activate my face down card, **Call of the Haunted**."

A trap card lifted up, showing an image of a graveyard.

"As you must know, I'm allowed to summon a monster from my graveyard that was destroyed earlier this duel, so I'll bring back my first Solar Flare Dragon."

A second Solar Flare Dragon emerged next to its brother, staring down the duel proctor. He tightened his right hand into a fist, waiting for the rest of the turn.

"Then, I'll summon from my hand **Ultimate Baseball Kid **(**_500/1000_**) in attack mode."

The spectators watched as a small boy in a red baseball uniform emerged onto the field. He had fire in his eyes and a yellow scarf, holding a spiked, steel bat.

"Ultimate Baseball Kid's effect comes into play as well, giving him 1000 attack points for every fire monster on the field, which means he's got a 3000 point power boost!" Baric declared, his eyes almost on fire like his monster.

"Nice try, applicant, but even if your monster is at 3500 attack points, he's still affected by your spell card." the proctor said.

"True, normally he wouldn't be able to attack thanks to Messenger of Peace, but not after I activate this." Baric flipped over a card in his hand that showed multiple people and monsters being blown away in some sort of wind.

"Heavy Storm." The proctor announced, surprised himself.

"Bingo, not only will it destroy your face down card, but it'll also remove my spell card from the field, giving all my monsters the ability to attack."

The proctor watched as his face down card was destroyed and Messenger of Peace was obliterated.

"Now, Raging Flame Sprite, at 2100 attack points, destroy his Dark Rabbit."

The sprite did as she was commanded and wiped the rabbit from the field. The proctor looked at Baric with fear on his face as Baric prepared to launch the final attack.

"Now, Ultimate Baseball Kid, show him how to hit the home run. Grand Slam Smash!"

The baseball kid formed a ball of fire in his hand and tossed it into the air. He cocked back his bat and swung as hard as he could, connecting his bat with the ball. The ball of flames flew towards the duelist at blinding speeds before hitting him in the chest, exploding in a wave of fire, sending his life points to 0.

Duel Proctor - **_0_**

Baric - **_2900_**; Winner

"Very skilled and very well played." the proctor said. "Welcome to Duel Academy."

"Thank you." Baric said, deactivating his duel disk and lowering from the stage. Zero and Jack looked at the field with widened eyes.

"That was amazing." Jack said. "He hardly flinched during any of the attacks and completely destroyed the proctor. He's going to be fun, huh?"

"I'll say. I think I found my first opponent at this academy."Zero said, smirking.

The two boys looked towards another dueling field to see another duelist they knew from school.

"Hey, isn't that?" Jack started to ask.

"Yeah, it's Percy." Zero answered, seeing the brown haired duelist battle his proctor.

He had the monster card **Familiar Knight** (**_1200/1400_**) on the field in defense mode with two cards face down and he was staring down an enemy's **Battlestorm **(**_1700/1000_**) in attack mode. The duel wasn't looking in Percy's favor, as he was down 2300 life points and the proctor was at 3100. Zero held back a snicker as he watched the duel with interest.

Duel Proctor - **_3100_**

Percy - **_1700_**

"Alright applicant, looks like this'll be the end to your admission to Duel Academy, Battlestorm attack his Familiar Knight." the proctor said.

The short-haired duelist watched as his knight was destroyed, sending his over-shirt flying in the blast wind. Percy looked at his hand, then watched his life points go down another 500 points.

Duel Proctor - **_3100_**

Percy - **_1200_**

"It's my turn, so I'll draw." Percy said, making sure his glasses didn't fall off his face. First, in response to your attack, I'll activate my Familiar Knight's effect. Once he's sent to the graveyard, we're both allowed to draw one card." both duelists drew one card. "Then, I'll activate one of my face downs, **The Warrior Returning Alive**, this lets me bring back a warrior from my graveyard and add it to my hand."

"Your Familiar Knight, your Blade Knight, sorry applicant, but you've got nothing to stand up to my winged beast." the proctor mocked.

"I never said I was bringing back either one of those monsters. Back earlier in the duel, you played **Card Destruction** and sent a card to my graveyard that nobody has seen, now, I'll bring him back. So then, I'll activate my magic card, **Polymerization**! This will let me fuse my **Elemental Heroes Avian** and **Burstinatrix**!"

Everyone in the dueling dome went wide eyed at the cards called. Zero clenched his fists as he raged.

"Impossible! He can't have those cards!" Zero spoke, scaring Jack a little.

"Now, come forth, my monster. **Elemental Hero Phoenix Enforcer** (**_2100/1200_**)!"

Gasps filled the arena as the black and red hero appeared on the field. He had large green and white wings like that of the E-Hero Avian and a green mask over his eyes with tendril-like pieces coming out of the back. He had a 3 blade claw on his right hand. Even the duel proctor was surprised at the entrance of this old hero.

"Now we all know Phoenix Enforcer's effect, he cannot be destroyed by battle, but that doesn't matter, for now I'll activate the second Polymerization in my hand to fuse my Phoenix Enforcer with my **Elemental Hero Sparkman**. Now come forth, **Elemental Hero Shining Phoenix Enforcer **(**_2500/2100_**)!"

Eyes went wider in the stadium as the green bodied hero appeared. His wings had become encased in a metallic silver alloy and his arms and legs were given the same look. The mask he wore became metallic as well as the monster stared down the proctor.

"Now, like Phoenix Enforcer, Shining Phoenix Enforcer cannot be destroyed by battle. However, he gets an added effect as well. For every Elemental Hero monster in my graveyard, he gains an additional 300 attack points. And that equals up to 4 monsters, so my Enforcer gets an extra 1200 attack points! Making him a whopping 3700! Before I attack, however, I'll activate my second face down card, **Pot of Greed**, letting me draw 2 more cards," Percy explained, pulling his cards, "and what a pull it was. Now I activate **Lightning Vortex**, discarding my last card to destroy your Battlestorm."

The proctor's eyes went wide in terror as his monster was destroyed, leaving him wide open.

"Now, Shining Phoenix Enforcer, end this duel."

The fusion monster pulled back its right arm and flew towards the proctor. The proctor went to block, but sadly, it wouldn't be enough. The monster slashed downward, ripping through the proctor's last remaining life points.

Duel Proctor - **_0_**

Percy - **_1200_**; Winner

"Excellent duel, applicant, or should I say, student. Welcome to Duel Academy"

Percy through his fist in the air with joy at his win. Zero stared at the overzealous duelist, knowing for a fact that they would duel at some point this school year. Just before he was going to approach Percy, a call came over the intercom.

"Would Jack Flexington and Zerocuso please report to the dueling fields. We repeat, would Jack Flexington and Zerocuso please report to the dueling fields."

"Looks like we're up, bro." Jack said, excited.

"Yep, and I can show that fake duelist who the real Hero Duelist is around here."

* * *

Welp, there ya go guys, my first chapter it was so short, but I'll try to make the next one longer, but it was pretty good, right? Well, as you can guess, Zero and Jack will be dueling in the next chapter, but maybe even another character will be introduced, maybe even the REAL main character muhahahahahahahahaha! See you guys in a few days x)


	2. A New Generation of Duelists pt 2

**Hello everyone, Deverell22 here. Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out, I had to rewrite the ending. Anyway, if any of you noticed, I did re-upload the first chapter with a different title, but past that, nothing changed. Well, without further ado, Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Yugioh or Yugioh GX related. I do, however, own the OCs of Zero, Jack, Baric, Percy, and Nova and Evan Cross**

* * *

A New Generation of Duelists pt. 2

"Would Jack Flexington and Zerocuso please report to dueling fields immediately, your duels are about to begin." The intercom rang.

"Good luck, Zero." Jack said, walking towards a small platform.

"To you as well, Jack." Zero responded, putting on his duel disk.

Zero looked up as a small door opened above him and the platform he was standing on began to rise. Once he was above the ground, he looked across the way to see the duel proctor waiting for him, wearing a purple blazer.

"Alright applicant, this'll be your entrance exam duel. State your name." the proctor said.

"Zerocuso." Zero responded, shuffling his deck.

"Alright, Zerocuso, let's begin this duel in an orderly fashion."

The proctor activated his academy duel disk and Zero matched it, both watching the life points reach 4000.

"Duel!"

"I'll start off this duel quickly." Zero said, drawing a card. "I'm not pulling any punches either, so let's see how this deck runs against the school once again. I'll start off by summoning **Elemental Hero Voltic (****_1000/1500_****) **in attack mode and set three cards face down. Your move, proctor."

The proctor watched as a hero in purple and gold armor landed on the field, lightning shooting from its hands.

"Elemental Heroes? Wait, do you know that last kid, Percy?" the proctor asked.

"I know him, but only one of us gets the right to use these cards, and that is me. I plan on proving that today."

"Well, let's just see how that's going to work then." The proctor said, drawing a card. "First, I'll activate the field spell **A Legendary Ocean**."

Zero watched as the arena around him was covered in water and redone as if they were in an underwater coliseum. Lucky for him, it was a hologram; otherwise he'd be screwed for air.

"As you probably know, this card is treated as the field spell **Umi**, giving all my water monsters a 200 attack point boost. It also lowers the level of all of our water monsters by one, so now this allows me to summon forth **Cyber Shark (****_2100-2300/2000-2200_****)**."

A blue shark with what seemed like orange gills all over the front of its face and golden armor covering that appeared from behind a pillar in the coliseum.

"Now, Cyber Shark, attack his elemental hero!"

The shark surged forward, biting into the purple armored hero, destroying him. Zero scowled as he watched his monster disappear.

Duel Proctor – **4000**

Zero – **2700 **

"Thank you for that, you activated my trap card." Zero said as a trap revealed itself, shining a spotlight with the letter 'H' at the top of the water. "**Hero Signal**, which let's me bring a level 4 Elemental Hero from my deck to my hand, and I choose **Elemental Hero Captain Gold**."

Zero added a card to his hand and waited for his move.

"Then I guess I'll end my turn." The proctor said.

"My move then." Zero drew. "First off, I'll destroy your ocean with a field spell of my own, **Skyscraper**."

The ocean around them left as the area was replaced with a city full of tall skyscrapers. Zero smirked as the shark's attack went back to 2100.

"Then, I'll summon to the field **Elemental Hero Stratos (****_1800/300_****)**"

Zero watched as a blue skinned hero shot out of the card. He wore a silver helmet with a blue visor and his wings had spinning blades to keep him in the air.

"Then, I'll use his effect to bring an elemental hero from my deck to my hand, and I think I'll go with **Elemental Hero Woodsman** this time around. Now then, thanks to skyscraper, when one of my heroes attacks a monster with higher attack than him, he gets a 1000 attack point boost, go Stratos (1800-2800/300), turn his shark into sushi!"

The hero shot forward and slammed a punch into the head of the shark, shattering it.

Duel Proctor – **3300**

Zero – **2700 **

"Then I'll end my turn at that."

"My draw." The proctor said. "I'll be simple and remove from play my Cyber Shark to summon to the field **Aqua Spirit (****_1600/1200_****)** in attack mode."

A blue skinned girl with aqua green hair in a white dress appeared on the field, a smile on her face as she watched Zero.

"Why did you have to special summon that monster, it's a four star." Zero questioned.

"Easy reason, but you'll find out soon. Luckily, since it was a special summon, I can still normal summon this turn, and I'll do just that. Come forth, **Warrior of Atlantis (****_1900/1200_****)"**

Next to the water girl emerged a blue, fish-human hybrid with a blaster on its right arm.

"For now, I'll end my turn."

"My move then." Zero said, drawing. "I'll be like you and stay simple and summon **Elemental Hero Captain Gold (****_2100/800_****)** in attack mode as well."

The duel proctor looked up at the top of the skyscrapers to see an armor-clad hero in all gold standing at the top, a red cape billowing out behind him. He then jumped down and landed next to the other hero, his arms crossed.

"Now, Stratos, attack his Aqua Spirit."

"Before you can do that, I use my aqua spirit's effect to change your captain gold to defense position, and he's stuck there for the rest of the turn."

"Still doesn't change my Stratos' attack, go!"

The blue monster rushed forward and destroyed the spirit just as the golden hero took a knee.

Duel Proctor – **3100**

Zero – **2700 **

"Past that, I can't do anything so I'll just end my turn."

"Then I'll go. I'll set one card face down in defense mode and have my Warrior attack your Elemental Hero Captain Gold. Go, scepter strike."

"I don't think so, I activate my trap card, **Negate Attack**, it stops your attack and ends the battle phase."

"Easy enough, fine, your move."

"And what a move it'll be. First, I'll return my Captain Gold to attack mode then I'll summon **Elemental Hero Heat (****_1600/1200_****)** also in attack mode."

Next to the gold-clad fighter a flame erupted and a red and yellow hero appeared from the flames.

"And Heat has a special ability that gives him 200 extra attack points for every Elemental Hero on the field, including himself. **(****_1600-2200_****)**. Now, Heat, destroy his Warrior."

The fire hero rushed at the spearman, punching him into oblivion.

Duel Proctor – **2800 **

Zero – **2700 **

"Now, to keep it going, Captain Gold, destroy his face down monster."

The caped hero rushed in and destroyed the hidden monster, which turned out to be a frog.

"Now, Stratos, direct attack!"

The wind hero flew towards the proctor and threw a kick, phasing through the proctor's body.

Duel Proctor – **1000 **

Zero – **2700 **

"Your move."

"Yes, and a great move that you made. However, this isn't going to be easy." The proctor said. "I'll set one card face down and end my turn."

"My go, and the end of this duel. No point in doing anything, go Heat, end this."

"It's good to know that some applicants still don't pay attention. Go face down card, **Mirror Force**.

"No!"

Zero watched in horror as his monsters left the field. He clenched his fist in disgust.

"Fine, since I didn't summon, I can still. I'll summon **Elemental Hero Woodsman (****_1000/2000_****)** in defense mode."

A green hero came up from the ground, his entire right arm covered in a tree trunk. He went to his knee and crossed his arms in defense.

"My turn then. I'll summon **Deep Sea Diva (****_200/400_****)** in attack mode."

A pink tailed mermaid appeared on the field. Suddenly, the monster began to sing.

"When Deep Sea Diva is summoned to the field, I can special summon a level 3 or lower sea-serpent from my deck. Come on out, **Spiked Gillman (****_1300/0_****)**.

Next to the pink mermaid rose up a blue fish with a mermaid-like tail and large spikes on its back and a spear in its hand.

"And, when he's on the field, all water monsters get a 400 attack boost." DSD – (200-600/400), SG – (1300-1700/0). "Lucky for you, my monsters aren't strong enough to take down your Woodsman so I'll just end it at that." The proctor said.

"Then it's my draw." Zero said, picking a card. "And now I can activate my Woodsman's effect to bring a polymerization from my deck to my hand, and I'll keep to the plan and activate it! Go **Polymerization**! I'm going to fuse my Elemental Hero Woodsman on my field with the **Elemental Hero Ocean** **(****_1500/1200_****)** in my hand."

A hologram of a blue, fish-like hero holding a spear appeared next to Woodsman on the field and immediately the two began to swirl in a vortex behind them.

"A plausible move summoning Terra Firma." The proctor said. "But even with 2500 attack points, you won't be able to take me down in one turn. I'll still have one turn to recover."

"I never said I was going to summon Terra Firma." Zero stated, causing the proctor to stop. "I'm going to summon a new hero. Come forth, **Elemental Hero Gaia (****_2200/2600_****)**!"

In place of the two heroes spawned a giant one that landed on one knee. It was covered in dark brown armor and had what looked like 4 gun barrels on its forearms. As tall as it was, it towered over the walls of the dueling field. From the top of the arena seats, Percy watched the duel with interest, but even he was shocked to see this new hero spawn from Zero's deck. Zero grew an evil smirk as he watched the proctor start to back up.

"Now then, before we begin, I'll be fair and use Gaia's ability. Now, I can take one of your monster's attack points, split them in half, and add those points to my own. Now, I'll split the attack of your Spiked Gillman (1700-850) and add it to my hero (2200-3050). Now, Gaia, destroy his Deep Sea Diva."

The towering hero pulled back one of his fists and shot it towards the female mermaid and smashed it into oblivion. The duel proctor covered his face as the explosion almost knocked him over. The holograms faded away as the duel ended.

Duel Proctor – **0**

Zero – **2700**; Winner

"Very good, student. Welcome to Duel Academy."

Zero just smirked as he was lowered down underneath the dueling field. Percy chuckled as he turned his attention towards the other dueling field as Jack's duel was about to get under way.

* * *

Jack stood in the dueling field and watched his opponent step onto the field.

"Welcome to your proctor duel, applicant. State your name." the proctor said.

"Name's Jack, Jack Flexington." Jack responded, activating his duel disk.

"Alright, quick to work. You can start. Let's duel."

Duel Proctor – **4000**

Jack – **4000 **

"Thanks for the tip." Jack said, drawing his card. "First off, I'll set three cards face down and summon an old friend. Come on out, **Neo-Spacian Air Hummingbird (****_800/600_****) **in attack mode."

Former duelists gasped as a red humanoid bird flew onto the field, its white wings folded behind it.

"Past that, I can't do much. Your move, proctor."

"Fine then, I'll draw." The proctor said. "First, I'll set a monster in defense mode and then end my turn."

"My draw, and now, my monster's effect activates. I get 500 life points for every card in your hand, and since you have 5, I get a whopping 2500 extra points."

Duel Proctor – **4000**

Jack – **6500 **

"Then, I'll activate **Horn of the Unicorn** and equip it to my Hummingbird."

Everybody looked in confusion as the bird suddenly grew a horn on the middle of its head. AH – (800 - 1500).

"But, instead of attacking, I'll end my turn."

"So it's my go. I'll go quick and summon **Dark Grepher (****_1700/1600_****) **in attack mode. Your move."

Jack watched as a complete black being spawned onto the field, a broad sword in hand.

"Ok, I'll just set one card face down and end it there, but not before my Hummingbird adds another 2000 life points to my pool."

Duel Proctor – **4000**

Jack – **8500 **

"My move then. I'll bring my face down card back to my hand to special summon to the field **Grapha, Dragon Lord of the Dark World** (_2700/1800_) in attack mode."

A giant pitch black dragon emerged onto the field, its roar echoing through the entire arena. Jack looked up at the monster, his face unmoving.

"Now, my Dragon Lord, attack his Hummingbird."

The dragon rushed towards the red bird but suddenly, a glowing circle with a star in the center suddenly appeared around the monster and forced it back to the side of the field.

"What the!?" the proctor asked, stunned.

"You walked right into my trap, **Spellbinding Circle**. It prevents your monster from attacking or changing positions." Jack explained, smirking.

"I see, well done. Your move then, applicant." The proctor said.

"Alrighty then. First, I'll activate **Meteor of Destruction** damaging you of 1000 points."

Duel Proctor – **3000 **

Jack – **8500**

"Then, I'll activate **Lighting Vortex** and discard one care from my hand to destroy all of your face up monsters."

The proctor watched as his monsters were destroyed before his eyes.

"Then, I'll get another 2000 life points thanks to my bird. Now, Air Hummingbird, attack him directly."

The red bird flew towards the proctor and swung a kick through his torso. The proctor grabbed onto his stomach as the bird returned to Jack's side of the field.

Duel Proctor – **1500 **

Jack – **10500 **

"After that, I'll end my turn."

"My go, I'll activate my spell card, **Dark World Lightning**."

"I don't think so, I activate my own spell card, **Mystical Space Typhoon**. It destroys any spell or trap card on the field. Goodbye Dark World Lightning." Jack said.

"Well, I can't do anything. It's your move, applicant." The proctor said.

"Alright then, this'll be the end. I sacrifice my Air Hummingbird to summon to the field, **Gravi-Crush Dragon (****_2400/1200_****)**. Go, my dragon, end this duel."

The proctor watched as a large green dragon with silver bands on its wrists appeared on the field. Without a breath of hesitation, it swung its big hand and slammed it down on the proctor, phasing through.

Duel Proctor – **0**

Jack – **10500**; Winner

"A very good duel, applicant. Welcome to Duel Academy."

Jack nodded as he was lowered underneath the dueling field.

* * *

Zero stood at the top of the stands as Jack joined him.

"Are we done?" Jack asked, looking around.

"Not yet, apparently one of the staff members requested their sibling, I guess, to take the exam, but they ran out of proctors. I'm watching the chancellor now to see what he does." Zero explained, looking over at the staffing seats.

"I don't care whose little brother he is, we don't have any more proctors and thus he cannot duel." A high-pitched voice complained.

The voice came from none other than Duel Academy's Chancellor Vellian Crowler. Sitting next to him was another staff member wearing a yellow blazer and had pulled back black hair.

"I don't see why we can't let him duel." The other teacher said. "If anything, why not have Miss Cross duel him. She was the one who requested the duelist in the first place."

"That's not a bad idea. Alright, Miss Cross, if you're so intent on having this duelist to join the school, then you have to duel him." Chancellor Crowler said to a female wearing a yellow blazer sitting behind him.

"If that's what you would like, then so be it." The teacher said, standing up and walking towards the dueling arena.

Zero raised an eyebrow as he watched the center duel field as the two sides began to open. On the end close to him appeared a duelist with medium length black hair. He wore a blue long sleeve shirt over a white tee and black jeans. He wore the old fashioned duel disk on his left arm. He looked around as he waited for his opponent to rise. Zero finally recognized the duelist. An old friend from middle school, Evan Cross.

* * *

Evan stood on the field, shuffling his deck when he heard the sound of the doors opening, indicating that his opponent was coming. Once the lift had finished, he slightly looked up, only to have his jaw drop at the sight of his opponent.

"Hey there, little brother. Been a while, hasn't it?" the female teacher asked, smiling at Evan.

"Nova? What are you doing? This is supposed to be a proctor exam." Evan battled, looking at the ever shiny black hair of his older sister.

"I know, and I'm your proctor. It shouldn't be any different than any duel we've had in the past, right? Just show me if that deck of yours is up to snuff with my own."

"You know better than anyone not to question my deck." Evan said, placing his deck in his duel disk and activating it. "The last time you did that, I knocked you right down."

"We'll see." Nova said, activating her own duel disk.

"Duel!" the Cross siblings said.

Nova – **4000 **

Evan – **4000 **

"I'll start this off quite simple by setting one card face down and summoning **Skilled Dark Magician** **(****_1900/1700_****)** in attack mode." Evan said, dropping his card onto the duel disk.

Appearing in front of the blue shirted duelist was a medium built magician with a white staff in hand. He wore a square shaped helmet and long, dark colored robes. Nova smiled at the monster and waited.

"At that, I'll end my turn."

"Then it's my move, brother." Nova said, drawing her card. "First, I'll summon **Garoth, Lightsworn Warrior (****_1850/1300_****)** in attack mode. Then, I'll activate my spell card, **Charge of the Light Brigade**, which lets me send the top three cards of my deck to the graveyard to bring a Lightsworn monster from my deck to my hand."

Evan stood still as a warrior clad in white armor holding a spear appeared onto the field, directly across from the magician.

"One." Evan said, seemingly unnoticed.

"After that, I'll set one card face down and end my turn."

"Then, it'll be my go." Evan said, drawing a card. "First, I'll activate the field spell **Magical Citadel of Endymion.**"

Nova looked around as the arena around them transformed into a white citadel with tall spires surround the main area. It had an even larger spire in the direct center of the area, propped right behind Evan. The whole area was surrounded by magical lettering that continued to circle the area.

"With the activation of that card, my magician gets a spell counter." Evan said, as the bottom sphere of the magician's staff started to light up like the top sphere. "Then, I'll activate the spell card **Red Medicine**, which will increase my life points by 500 and give my magician and my citadel one spell counter."

The main staff of the magician began to glow as a new circle of lettering was added to the citadel. Nova got a little worried as a wicked smile crossed Evan's face.

"Now, I'll activate my Skilled Dark Magician's effect and sacrifice him with his three spell counters to special summon a power friend."

"Wait, three? That's impossible. You only activated two spell cards. How does he have three?"

"Your spell card that you activated last turn. The Skilled Dark Magician gets a spell counter every time any of us activates a spell card. Now, my magician, it's time to bring out your teacher."

"Teacher?" Nova asked, confused. "Who would be the teacher be?"

"You should know him all too well." Evan said, grabbing a card from his deck. "Come forth once again to the dueling field, **Dark Magician**!" **(****_2500/2100_****)**

The robed magician was surrounded in a blinding light for only a few seconds before the light disappeared. In his place stood the famed purple robed magician, wielding his traditional green staff. The primary difference between Evan's Dark Magician and Yugi's was that Evan's had red trimming on his dark purple armor and blonde hair instead of dark blue. The magician had a smirk on his face as he crossed his arms and waited for the command.

"Now then, let's get this show on the road. Dark Magician, attack her Lightsworn with Dark Magic Attack!"

The magician nodded in agreement and held his staff high. Nova started to shake as her warrior was obliterated in a blast of black and blue. After the wind had died down, Nova lowered her arm and looked towards her brother.

"With that, I'll end my turn."

Nova – **3350 **

Evan – **4500 **

"Sadly, there's not much I can do but set a card in defense mode and end my turn." Nova said, setting her monster.

"Sorry I've left you with almost nothing sis, but hey, I want to pass." Evan said, drawing a card, "and I hope to do just that. I summon to the field **Magician's Valkyria (****_1600/1800_****)** in attack mode."

Next to the fabled magician arose a female magician in light blue armor with long brown hair. She held a staff with a curved top and had a smile on her face.

"Now then, Valkyria, attack her face down card."

The female spellcaster rushed forward before shooting off a blast of magic that destroyed the hidden card.

"Now, Dark Magician, go for a direct attack."

The Dark Magician gathered his magic before firing it directly at Nova, who covered her face from the attack. Once the attack passed, she looked up, glaring at her brother.

Nova – **850 **

Evan – **4500 **

"I'll finish my turn at that." Evan said.

"My turn." Nova declared, drawing her card. "Perfect. Thanks to your direct attack, I can now special summon a monster from my hand. Come forth **Gorz the Emissary of Darkness**! **(****_2700/2500_****)**

Evan watched as a warrior in black armor appeared across the field. He had giant silver blades on his forearms and a dark aura that seemed to surround him.

"Now, I'll use my Emissary's effect to create an Emissary token with attack and defense points equal to the total damage that I took this turn. That gives me two monsters on the field with over 2000 attack points. Sorry little brother, but your Dark Magician is going down. Gorz, attack1" Nova declared.

"I don't think so, as long as Valkyria is on the field, she's the only spellcaster that can be targeted, so your Gorz's attack goes to her." Evan quickly stated.

"Doesn't matter, you're still going to take a massive hit."

The black, armor clad warrior continued his assault towards the female magician, but just before he reached her, black chains shot out from behind her and latched onto the fiend, forcing the fighting back onto Nova's side of the field.

"What?" Nova asked, shocked to see a card lifted up in front of Evan.

"You activated my trap card, **Shadow Spell**. This card not only stops your monster from attacking or changing its position, it also loses 700 attack points." Evan explained, watching the black fighter go down to 2000.

"Impressive, but still pointless, Emissary Token, destroy the Magician's Valkyria."

The copy of the fiend shot down the lane and cut through the female magician without a sweat. Evan winced as his monster was dispatched.

Nova – **850 **

Evan – **3600 **

"I'll set a card face down and end my turn."

"My go, and I'll start by activating my trap card, **Call of the Haunted**, which will bring back my Magician's Valkyria." Evan said, before drawing.

Almost as quickly as she was gone, the female magician returned to the field.

"Then, I'll set one card face down and activate the spell card **Dark Magic Curtain**."

A skeleton whose legs were replaced with a giant red curtain appeared next to the Valkyria. Nova's eyes went wide, as did the eyes of the entire arena, when the curtain was fully activated.

"As everybody knows, I pay half of my life points to special summon the second darkest monster from my deck."

Nova – **850 **

Evan – **1800 **

"Now come forth, my second **Dark Magician**!"

The curtain opened up slowly, revealing a tombstone on the field. The other students and applicants looked around, waiting for the magician to appear. Suddenly, dark magic began to emanate off of the tombstone, causing multiple viewers to gasp in awe as the second Dark Magician, who looked almost identical to his counterpart, appeared on the field. The only difference was that the new magician didn't wear a smirk on his face. Everyone was shocked as the two magicians stood on the field.

"However, my turn isn't done yet. Now, as quickly as they have come back, I'll sacrifice my two Dark Magicians to summon a magician who is just as powerful. Come forth, **Dark Magician of Chaos**! **(****_2800/2600_****)"**

Nova almost dropped her hand when the two blue magicians disappeared into a vortex and were replaced with a slim, black clothed magician with wild black hair. He had blue skin and a blank stare. He held a long, black staff with a blue gem on the top. The monster stood tall as it stared down the dark fiend.

"Now, before I go forward, I activate my spell card **Double Summon**. This card allows me to do a second summon this turn, so I must say goodbye to my Valkyria and say hello to the student of the past teacher. **Dark Magician Girl** **(****_2000/1700_****)**, come on out and join the party!"

Next to the black magician appeared a female magician in place of the Valkyria. She had shorter brown hair and a lighter blue outfit. Her staff curled at the top, keeping it at a short length. She smiled at Nova, trying to seem innocent.

"As cute as she is, don't let her looks fool you. Her special ability activates, giving her an extra 300 attack points for every Dark Magician in my graveyard, and as you just watched, that makes two, making her a lovely 2600. **DMG – (2000 2600)**. Now, to end this duel. Dark Magician Girl, attack and destroy her Emissary Token."

The female magician gave one more smile before her face went solid as she rushed at the copy. The monster didn't even get the chance to defend before the magician girl raised her wand and destroyed the monster in a blast of light.

Nova – **750 **

Evan – **1800**

"Now, Dark Magician of Chaos, destroy Gorz and end this duel!"

The black Dark Magician spun his staff above his head, gathering the magic power into a large sphere at the end of the staff. The magician placed the sphere on the ground before shooting it off towards Gorz, ending the monster's life. Nova stared at her brother in disbelief before smiling and deactivating her duel disk.

Nova – **0 **

Evan – **1800**; Winner

"Congratulations, Evan Cross. You have successfully completed your duel exam and been entered into Duel Academy." Nova said. "Let me be the first to officially welcome you to Duel Academy."

"Thanks sis." Evan said as he was lowered from the arena.

* * *

Evan walked through the halls with the other successful applicants towards the entrance of the dome. The students were lining up at a table where their scores were being added together and they were getting their jackets. Zero was standing next to Jack when Evan walked up behind them. Percy and Baric were standing in the line next to the other three when all five looked at each other. Zero refused to look at Percy, who was just as confused as Evan. Jack chuckled at the scene, trying not to say anything as the line quickly dialed down. Baric was the first person of the five to reach the table.

"Baric." Nova said, sitting at the table. "Your scores were phenomenal and your duel was different. You have been given the rank of Ra Yellow."

"Actually, I'd prefer to be in Slifer Red, if that's possible." Baric said, Nova nodding in agreement.

Nova handed Baric a red blazer with a white collar. He stepped out of line as Jack went up to the table.

"Jack Flexington, your scores were extremely high, you went to the duelist preparation school, and your duel was great to watch. You have been given the rank of Obelisk Blue." Nova said, pulling out a blue blazer.

"Thank you for this chance." Jack said, smiling.

Jack stepped out of line as Percy went up.

"Percy, your scores were just wonderful, and your duel was definitely eye opening. You've been given the rank of Ra Yellow; however, we've run out of space in the Ra Yellow dorm, so you will be given the advanced rank of Slifer Red." Nova said, pulling out a white blazer with red trimmings.

Without any complaint, Percy took the blazer and stepped to the side. Zero and Evan both walked up to the table and waited.

"Zerocuso and Evan Cross, the two of you scored good numbers on the written exam and your duels were exceptional, especially yours, Evan." Nova said, reading the papers. "Zero, you have been offered the rank of Slifer Red and Evan, you have been given the rank of Ra Yellow. Follow the path out to the landing zone and board the helicopter. See you all at Duel Academy."

The boys all smiled and walked down the hall, putting on their blazers. Percy looked over Evan as he slipped on the jacket.

"Wait, how come you got a yellow blazer?" Percy asked.

"Are you actually complaining?" Evan said, laughing.

Percy shrugged as the guys walked out of the hall onto a helicopter pad. They boarded the vehicle and strapped in. As the chopper began to take off, Evan pulled out his deck and started going through the cards. He pulled out some packs as well and started opening them. The chopper flew through the sky as it made its way to Duel Academy.

* * *

**Well guys, that's chapter two. Oh, I almost forgot to thank iloveyugiohGX93 and TheElementalHero for their reviews on the last chapter. I still ask for more reviews and maybe some ideas for new characters to add into the story. Ok, I'm off to start Chapter 3. Hopefully I get this published faster than this one. See you all soon **


	3. Too Many Students, Not Enough Duels

**Hey guys, I'm back. It took me a bit longer to write this up, I kept getting distracted. I will do my best to try and get the next chapter out quick, but we'll see what happens. Alright, you remember the beginning, I don't own Yugioh, but I do own the OC characters. Thanks again for the reviews for last chapter, let's try and get some more for this one. Enjoy.**

* * *

Too Many Students, Not Enough Duels

The helicopter flew low over the ocean between the mainland and Duel Academy and the flight was relatively quiet. Evan looked out the window to see multiple helicopters and even a giant cruise ship also on the path to Duel Academy. Baric, who was sitting behind him, looked out as well.

"A lot of students this year, huh?" Baric said.

"Yeah, that's just the new students too. I'm actually surprised they kept a spot for me in Ra Yellow." Evan responded, looking down the seats towards Percy, who was asleep in his chair. "Either way, it'll just mean that the years won't be boring."

"Knowing the academy, they'll find ways to expel a good portion of the student body by the end of the year, so we'll have more room in the future."

"Makes sense, I guess."

Evan and Baric fell quiet as the flight ended and the students began to empty the vehicle. As Evan, Baric, and Percy stepped onto the concrete walkway, they heard a commotion from down the path. Evan spotted his sister and a woman with red hair wearing an Obelisk Blue teacher's uniform standing in front of two female Ra Yellow students who were screaming their heads off. Evan started walking closer, finally starting to hear the argument.

"I don't care what you have to do, you will make my sister and I Obelisk Blues, or we'll make sure this school never operates again." One of the girls screamed, her blonde hair tied back in a ponytail.

"Now Miss Carrington, we have tried to do everything we can, but we don't have any room left in the Obelisk dorm. You will have to be enrolled as elite Ra Yellow students or you'll have to leave and come back next year." The Obelisk teacher said, her voice slightly scared.

"We will not be left to rot in those retched Ra dorms. You will make us Obelisks." The other blonde girl said, her hair falling down to her shoulders.

"Girls, if you were paying attention at all, you would've heard what we said." Nova said, crossing her arms. "We're out of room, and unless you want to share a dorm room with another student, you'll have to shut up and stick with Ra."

"You might be a teacher, but you may not speak to us that way. Our father is Mr. James Carrington and he owns half of America's primary industries and he has more than enough money to shut down this weak school." The first girl said, place her hands on her hips. "So find a way to solve this."

"Hey sis, is there a problem?" Evan asked, startling the two girls.

Nova seemed to let go a sigh of relief when her brother and his two Slifer friends walked up.

"As you three know, we had a huge amount of students apply this year. In response to that, as well as keeping in mind the number of students we've already had in the school, we've basically run out of room for a lot of students. These two girls, the Carrington sisters, both have shown exceptional dueling expertise that they should be allowed to stay in the Obelisk Blue dorm; however, as I said earlier, we don't have any more room, so the only way they can stay in the school is go to elite Ra rank. They don't want to." Nova explained, Percy nodding in understanding.

"So basically, they're being extremely annoying." Baric said bluntly, causing the girls to go red with rage.

"Don't speak to us like that, you Slifer scum. We are members of the elite here at Duel Academy and we deserve to be treated as such!" the second sister exclaimed.

"Ok then, I have a way to shut you up."

Everyone turned back as a boy in an Obelisk Blue blazer walked over. He wore a hat that covered all of his hair and he held a smirk on his face.

"Who do you think you are?" The first sister asked.

"Name's Leo. I have a habit of making troublemakers shut up when they cause trouble. I was walking towards the main academy when I heard two irritating high pitched voices screaming over something stupid." The boy said, crossing his arms.

"That's it, I'm tired of people thinking they can say whatever they want to us." The second sister said, clenching her fists. "You, stupid Obelisk, my sister and I challenge you to a duel."

"Hey, hey, hey, if you're going to duel, 2 on 1 is incredibly unfair." Evan said, stepping in front of Leo. "I'll take one of you on."

"That's just fine, I'll let my sister destroy you. She's a master of her trade." The first sister said, walking away from the group with Leo following her.

Evan and the second sister got a good distance away from each other before putting their academy duel disks on.

"Before we start this duel, mind if I ask for your name?" Evan asked, shuffling his deck.

"I'll give you that luxury, my name is Blake." The girl said, shuffling her own deck. "Now no more talking, it's time to duel!"

Evan – **4000 **

Blake – **4000 **

"Ladies first," Blake said, drawing her card, "and I'll go easy on you. First, I'll set two cards face down; then, I'll activate **Swords of Revealing Light**, making it so that you can't attack for your first three turns."

Evan looked around him as multiple swords of pure light circled his side of the field. He looked around before chuckling and looking back at Blake.

"With that, I'll end my turn."

"Good, then my move." Evan stated, grabbing his card. "First up, I'll set one card face down. Then, I'll summon the **Sage of Stillness** **(****_1400/1000_****)** in attack mode."

In front of the card hovering before Evan spawned a mage in blue robes with a white cape. He had a long white beard and wore a turban while he held a long staff with a gem and three hooks at the top.

"After that, I'll activate a spell card, **Different Dimension Capsule**. This card allows me to select a card from my deck and remove it from play. In two turns, the card that I chose will be added to my hand. Lucky for me, my choice is a secret. Now, it's your move and one turn down for your swords." Evan said, adding a card from his deck back into his pocket.

"My move then." Blake said. "I'll just set one more card face down. Go, Ra."

"Jeez, so rude, even to a fellow duelist. Fine, then, no remorse. I summon to the field **Mythical Beast Cerberus (****_1400/1400_****) **in attack mode."

Next to the white cloaked mage appeared a purple wolf with a blue animal on its right shoulder. The beast stood tall as its purple head roared at Blake, causing her to get a look of disgust.

"Go."

"Ok, I'll make sure to wipe the floor with your sad little puppy. You're lucky I can't do anything yet, so I'll just end my turn with another face down."

"Good, then my turn." Evan said, drawing. "And, with my draw, I get my card I chose. Now, I'll sacrifice my two monsters to summon the one I picked. Come forth **Dark Magician (****_2500/2100_****)** and join the field."

After the two monsters in front of Evan disappeared, in their place stood his Dark Magician, the red linings of his armor gleaming in the sun. His scowl pierced through Blake, causing her to shudder.

"And with the end of my turn, your swords are gone."

"Exactly, and I'll draw. You might have stolen the show at the exams, but I will be the one to prove that your Dark Magician is just as lame as you." Blake said, looking at her hand, scowling. "This is ridiculous, where are all my monsters!?"

"Looks like a case of bad draw, huh?" Evan said, coyly. "Guess it's my turn then. I'll put a monster in defense mode. Now, Dark Magician, attack Blake directly."

The magician lifted his staff and fired a ball of magic at the female duelist. Suddenly, a cylinder appeared from a card and absorbed the blast. Immediately after, a second cylinder appeared and the blast fired out and hit Evan head on. He crossed his arms as his jacket was thrown back.

Evan – **1500 **

Blake – **4000 **

"**Magic Cylinder**, very clever. I never would've guessed you had that." Evan said, looking up at the girl.

"Thank you, now it's my turn. Dammit. I'll just set a card down and end."

"Making it my turn again." Evan said, picking his card and sliding it into the slot. "I set one card face down and sacrifice my face down monster to summon the apprentice to fight by her master, join the fight, **Dark Magician Girl (****_2000/1700_****)**."

Next to the pale magician appeared the beauty herself. Her long blonde hair flowed in the "wind" as she stood next to her teacher.

"Now, Dark Magician Girl, let's try this again, attack Blake."

The magician girl gathered her magic and fired it at Blake. The attack hit, but suddenly the Dark Magician exploded as well. After the smoke cleared, Evan glared at Blake when he noticed a trap card active.

"You activated my trap card, **Widespread Ruin**. Although this trap card doesn't stop your attack, it does destroy the monster on your field with the highest attack." Blake said, smirking.

Evan – **1500 **

Blake – **2000 **

"Impressive still. Fine then, I'll end my turn at that." Evan said.

"Good, now it's my turn." Blake said, hoping for something. "Finally. I discard a card from my hand to activate the spell **Lightning Vortex**. Bye bye, Dark Magician Girl."

Bolts of lightning shot out from the sky and destroyed the female magician, causing Evan to flinch. After the smoke cleared, he drew a card.

"Fine, my turn. First, I'll activate **Pot of Greed**, letting me draw two cards. Then, I'll activate the magic of **Monster Reborn**, letting me bring back my Dark Magician from the graveyard."

The magician appeared on the field again, his scowl even larger than before.

"Now, Dark Magician, end this!"

The magician lifted his staff and fired a blast of magic, but the attack was deflected and the monster was destroyed. Evan's eyes went wide in rage once the smoke cleared.

"You walked into my trap again, **Sakuretsu Armor**. With your attacking monster destroyed, you're defenseless again. So I'll take my turn." Blake said.

Evan clenched his fist as Blake drew her card and looked at her hand.

"Yes! I summon to the field **Neo-Spacian Grand Mole (****_900/300_****)** in attack mode!"

In front of Blake spawned a short mole-like creature with drills on his shoulders.

"Wait, they made more of those cards?" Evan asked, confused.

"Yep, after Jaden used them, Pegasus thought they'd be a great addition to the dueling world, and I was guaranteed one. Now, Grand Mole, attack Evan directly."

Evan went to block as the mole swung his hand and his claws cut through him.

Evan – **600 **

Blake – **2000 **

"Your move." Blake said.

"Yeah, and let's make it count." Evan said, drawing his card. "Hah, now I feel like you. No monsters this time, but I'll add one card face down. Your move."

"Good and it'll be your last. I sacrifice my Grand Mole to summon **Frostosaurus (****_2600/1700_****) **in attack mode."

In place of the mole appeared a towering dinosaur covered in complete ice. It roared towards Evan, the gust shooting his hair back.

"Now, Frostosaurus attack Evan and end this duel."

Nova and Percy both flinched as a blast of ice shot towards Evan. He kept his head down as a trap card lifted up and the attack was stopped and the monster was destroyed. Blake looked shocked as Evan looked up with a smirk on his face.

"Looks like I got to activate my own Sakuretsu Armor. The tides have turned, and now it's my turn." Evan said, drawing his card. "Perfect, I'll set two cards face down and summon to the field **Magician's Valkyria** **(****_1600/1800_****) **in attack position."

The brown haired counterpart of the Dark Magician Girl appeared next to Evan, her face innocent with a smile as she held her curved staff. Blake looked both confident and scared as she waited for the move.

"Now, I'll activate the spell card **Mage Power**. What this card does is it gives one of my monsters 500 attack points for every spell and trap card on my field, including itself. So now, my Valkyria gets a 2500 attack point boost." (**MV – 1600 4100)**

Blake's eyes went wide with terror as the young magician began to radiate with power. Evan smirked as he was about to start the attack.

"Now, go Valkyria, attack Blake and end this duel!"

The magician rushed forward and blasted an attack of magic at Blake, causing her to scream and cover her eyes. The smoke cleared and Nova began to cheer as the holograms started to fade away.

Evan – **600;** Winner

Blake – **0 **

"Now that you've been shut up, maybe you'll learn not to question authority." Evan said, deactivating his duel disk and walking over to Leo, who was about to start his duel with the older sister. "Kick her ass, dude."

"No problem." Leo said, shuffling his deck. "So, since Blake gave her name, might as well as for yours."

"My sister was kind enough to give you her name, so I guess I can give you mine. I am Nicole Carrington and I will be the girl to beat you." The girl said.

"We'll see, let's duel."

Leo – **4000 **

Nicole – **4000 **

"Rich people first." Nicole said, drawing her card. "First, I'll set two cards facedown and I'll send one of my four star monsters to the graveyard to special summon my **Power Giant** **(****_2200/0_****)** in attack mode."

The duel started off quite quickly as the giant white and blue giant appeared on the field, towering over the Obelisk. Leo looked at the giant before chuckling.

"I guess that makes it my turn then." Leo said, drawing his card. "Now, before I make my move, I know I'm going to get some crap for this. I know my deck is odd for me, but there's a story behind it."

"Enough of the sob, just make your move." Nicole said.

"Fine, your funeral. I activate the spell **Pot of Greed**, letting me draw two cards. Then, I'll activate **Heavy Storm, **which will destroy your face down cards."

Nicole winced as her cards were destroyed, leaving her defenseless.

"Now, I'll set two cards face down and summon **The Unfriendly Amazon (****_2000/1000_****)** in attack mode."

In front of Leo appeared a female monster wearing a black dress-like outfit and a large sword in her right hand. Nicole almost burst out laughing when the monster finished summoning.

"That's your deck? Amazons? That's the most pathetic thing I've ever seen!" Nicole said, dying of laughter.

"Maybe if you had shut up before and let me talk, I would've explained everything. My little sister is in the hospital, with a disease that we don't know. I worked my way to Duel Academy on scholarships so my family could pay for my sister. Her favorite cards were Amazons, so I made her a deal. If she promised to push through this, I'd duel with her deck at Duel Academy and use it to kick the crap out of irritating students." Leo explained, his gaze cutting through Nicole. "Now make your move."

"I will, and I'll destroy that amazon of yours. I'll set one card face down and have my Power Giant attack your amazon."

"And walk into my trap. I activate my trap **Amazoness Archers. **This card will allow me to force your attacking monster to continue its attack, but it loses 500 attack points, making it weaker than my Amazon."

"No!"

The giant kept running towards the Amazon before she lifted her sword and dodged the enemy attack and cut through the torso of the monster. It exploded into particles and caused Nicole to fume with anger.

Leo – **4000 **

Nicole – **3700 **

"I guess I'll just end my turn." Nicole said, staring at Leo.

"My turn then. First, I'll draw my card."

Just as Leo drew his card, the Amazon standing in front of him exploded into smoke. As everyone looked in surprise, Leo started to sigh.

"The downside of my monster is that she gets destroyed if I don't tribute another one of my monsters, and since I have none, I lose her. But it won't matter as I summon my **Amazoness Blowpiper (****_800/1500_****) **in attack mode."

In the spot where the first amazon had stood appeared a second crouched low to the ground with a wooden pipe in her hands. She had blue hair tied back into a ponytail and she wore armored boots that covered her shins.

"Now, Blowpiper, attack Nicole directly."

"I don't think so. I activate my trap, **Magic Cylinder**, which will redirect your attack back at you."

"Or you'll waste your trap as I activate mine. Go, **Dramatic Rescue**. This lets me pick an Amazon that has become the target of one of your cards, like your cylinder, and bring it back to my hand, wasting your trap. I also get to special summon a new monster that can continue the attack in this battle phase. Go, **Amazoness Archer (****_1400/1000_****)**, continue my direct attack."

The first Amazon was quickly replaced by a second with long brown hair and a bow and arrow. She almost immediately pulled the bow back and shot an arrow at Nicole, watching the arrow fly through her.

Leo – **4000 **

Nicole – **2300 **

"I'll end my turn at that." Leo said, looking at the girl.

"My move then and it'll be your last. You're going to get lucky this time, so I'll just set a card face down."

"Alright then, I'll draw." Leo said, pulling his card and smiling. "You really did have bad luck in this duel. I summon to the field **Amazoness Paladin (****_1700/300_****) **in attack mode."

Next to the archer appeared a new warrior with long blond hair covered in brown cloth that almost matched the length of her hair. She stood with a royal standing as she held a sword in her hands, keeping it on the ground.

"The good thing about this Amazon is that she gets a 100 attack boost for every Amazon on my side of the field, and I could two, making her 1900 attack points. Now, without further ado, it's time to end this duel. Amazoness Archer, attack Nicole."

The archer pulled her bow back and shot it at Nicole, sending it through the rich girl.

"Now, without hesitation, Amazoness Paladin, attack her directly and end this duel."

The paladin lifted her sword and ran at Nicole, slashing through the duel disk. The holograms faded as Nicole fell to the ground, defeated.

Leo – **4000**; Winner

Nicole – **0 **

"And with that, you're beaten." Leo said, putting his deck back in the deck box in his pocket.

"Amazing duel, you two." Nova said, walking over to Leo and Evan. "That also means that you two girls are stuck as Ra's until we can get more room in Obelisk, got it?"

"Yes, Ms. Cross." The girls said, walking off towards the school.

"Awesome duel there, Leo." Evan said, shaking Leo's hand. "Those Amazon's are definitely something."

"Thanks, I was a little worried about dueling because I didn't want to deal with all of the problems people would give me since I use a "girly" deck. Thanks for cheering me on."

Baric's eyes widened a little bit as he saw Leo's cheeks started to redden. He lifted his eyebrow as the rest of the group headed off towards the main building.

* * *

Everybody set up in the main hall, watching the large screen as Professor Crowler's face appeared on screen, his large smile slightly startling some of the students.

"Welcome everyone to Duel Academy, the most prestigious dueling school in the world. As you all have probably noticed, you have been given ranks based on your written scores and your dueling scores. The dorms are split into 3 different colors, the great Obelisk Blue, the decent Ra Yellow, and the well regarded Slifer Red. This will be the 3rd year that we will have split dorms, allowing both males and females in all the dorms. You will have classes starting at 8am here in the main room each day except Sunday, when you'll be given the day to yourselves. I do hope you all enjoy your stay here at Duel Academy. Have a great year!"

When the screen went black, the students spread out and headed towards their dorms. Evan walked into his room in Ra Yellow and was astounded by the size. Baric and Percy high-fived each other when they learned that they shared a room. When they walked in, they saw a third person standing by the window. He had short brown hair and he was tall. His build was skinny but he still looked built underneath the Slifer jacket. He turned around when the boys walked in.

"Hi there, you guys must be Percy Crane and Baric. I'm your roommate, Paul. I hope we can get along all just fine." The boy said, smiling.

* * *

**Hey guys, there's chapter 3. I hope you guys liked it. I know I added a couple new characters, but except for the usual fodder for the stories, but we'll see, right? Ok, I'm waiting for those reviews and I'll get started on the next chapter. Here's a question for you guys, should I try to release each chapter on Sundays or whenever I can get it done? Let me know.**


	4. Plight of the Heroes pt 1

**Hey everyone, Deverell22 back again for another installment of Yugioh GX. I know it's been awhile, but I have been a little preoccupied for a while. I do ask again, please start leaving some reviews, it'll give me the reasoning to continue working on this story. But for now, here we go.**

* * *

Plight of the Heroes pt. 1

The first few weeks of class had gone by with little to no issue. Evan and Leo continued to become close friends, Baric and Percy did their best to get used to Paul, and Zero did everything in his power to set up a duel between him and Percy. Today would be the first of a new class, called Dueling Practicum. It was a basic mathematics class for duel monsters, with some duel mixed in throughout the year. Evan sat in the classroom between Leo and Baric, waiting for the class to begin.

"Did you hear about our teacher?" Leo asked, looking over. "I heard that he's supposed to be a great duelist who graduated this school."

"No kidding? Make me wonder who it is." Evan said, watching the door. "I kind of hope he's well known."

"I'd think it'd be funny if it turned out to be Syrus Trusdale, or someone." Percy said with a laugh, Paul chuckling as well.

The room when quite when the door opened. Everyone watched as a man with short black hair pulled back behind him walked in. He had dark gray lines in his hair, but he still seemed to look very young. Everyone except Evan and Zero gasped when the teacher stood behind the desk.

"Hello students, I will be your Practicum teacher. My name is Professor Bastion Misawa."

* * *

Evan's eyes widened at the name, not believing that THE Bastion Misawa was standing in front of him. Everyone was slowly starting to get excited as Bastion tried to calm everyone down.

"Calm down, everyone. I know who I am. I do hope my reputation doesn't impede on our classes together for the year." Professor Misawa stated. "Now then, why don't we begin our class easy."

Everyone listened intently as the class went on for the hour. As the class began to end, a topic came up that would cause the spark.

"Ok, now I know that all of you are aware that I dueled Jaden Yuki many years ago, so I know all of you will enjoy this next topic. The next topic we'll go into is the Elemental Hero beat down set-up."

"Elemental Hero beat down?" Percy questioned, causing Zero to sit up.

"Yes, we will be explaining how it's extremely easy to defeat the Elemental Hero deck." Bastion said.

"Hah! That's a funny topic to talk about, professor." Zero laughed, grabbing everyone's attention. "Yes, we all know you dueled Jaden, but you also lost. How can you possibly have an equation to beat the Hero deck?"

"It's funny for you to say that, Mr. Zerocuso." Professor Misawa said. "Yes, I lost to Jaden, but I also had him on the ropes. If I had just a little more time, I definitely would've won."

"I don't believe you. Hero decks are an extremely powerful piece of equipment that can easily destroy their opponents." Zero said, smirking.

"If you're that certain, Mr. Zerocuso, why don't we test that theory. You and I will have a duel, with me using my deck meant to defeat Heroes, while you use your Hero deck, I'm assuming. If you win, then I'll fully change my equation and take into mind that Hero decks are hard to beat."

"Ok, what if you win?" Zero asked.

"You have to do a year's worth of detention work as well as get rid of your deck."

Gasps rocked around the room as Jack looked at his friend. Zero glared at the professor, deciding on whether to take the challenge. He turned back towards Percy, seeing the smile on his face.

"You got yourself a deal!" Zero declared, creating a cheer from the students.

"Then let's go."

The class quickly filed out of the room behind Zero and Bastion. They set up just outside the main building, causing more classes to come out with their teachers to watch. Nova walked up beside Evan, watching the crowd grow. Chancellor Crowler came outside as well, not saying a word, but waiting to see the event. Bastion and Zero took up their positions away from each other and activated their duel disks.

"Duel!"

Bastion** – 4000**

Zero** – 4000**

"You're a teacher, so that gives me the right to go first." Zero said, drawing his card. "First, I'll set two cards face down and summon **Elemental Hero Sparkman (****_1600/1400_****)** in attack mode."

The golden electric hero appeared on the field, standing tall in front of the Slifer. Zero stared down the professor and smirked.

"You're move, old man."

"Alright then, let's go." Bastion declared, drawing a card. "First, I'll set two cards face down, and then I'll activate the field spell, **A Legendary Ocean**."

The area around the two duelists became filled with water as a coliseum grew around them. Zero looked around himself frantically, forgetting that it was a hologram.

"With that, I'll end my turn."

"Now, it's my go." Zero said. "First, I'll activate **Mystical Space Typhoon** on your card on the left."

A tornado of lightning shot out of the spell card and hit the spell card on Bastion's field. He didn't flinch as the wind blew around him.

"Then, I'll summon **Elemental Hero Ocean (****_1500/_****1200) **in attack mode as well."

The blue fish hero appeared next to Sparkman, his spear held tightly to his right.

"And thanks to your field spell, my hero gains an extra 200 attack points. **O (****_1500-1700_****)**. Now, my heroes, attack the professor directly."

The two heroes lunged forward towards the professor, but were stopped by a wall of tornados. The audience gasped as Zero raged.

"You activated my trap card, **Tornado Wall**. For this card, as long as I have the spell Umi, or a card that is treated as such, such as my Legendary Ocean, I take no battle damage."

"Clever thinking. Alright then, your move."

"Perfect." Bastion said, drawing his card. "First, I'll summon **Ocean's Keeper (****_1500-1700/1200_****)** in attack mode. However, he won't be staying on the field for long. I use the effect of a monster in my hand to special summon him. Come forth, **Cranium Fish (****_2400-2600/1000_****)**."

A small red fish appeared on the field, but quickly began to grow larger as a giant brain appeared on its forehead. Zero looked on the fish in disgust, but didn't realize it quick enough as it swam in and destroyed Hero Ocean from his field.

Bastion – **4000**

Zero – **3100**

"With that, I'll end my turn." Bastion said.

"Interesting, this will definitely be clever." Zero said, drawing. "With that trap card of yours, attempting an attack would be impossible, so I'll just set a monster in defense mode and put Sparkman in defense mode as well."

"Excellent, then it is my turn." Bastion said. "I'll summon **Oxygeddon (****_1800/800_****)** in attack mode. Now, Oxygeddon, attack his Sparkman. Cranium Fish, attack his face down monster."

Both monsters ran forward and destroyed the defense keeping Zero alive. He scowled as the dust cleared.

"Your move, student."

"And it'll be your last." Zero said. "First, I'll summon **Elemental Hero Burstinatrix (****_1200/800_****) **in attack mode."

The female fire hero burst onto the field, staring down the fish and the bird across from her.

"And with that, I'll activate the spell card **Mage Power**. This spell card gives my monster a 500 attack point boost for ever spell and trap card on my field, including itself. So my monster gets a 1000 attack boost. **EHB (****_1200-2200_****)**. Now, Burstinatrix, attack Oxygeddon!"

The female hero gathered a ball of fire on her hand and through it at the giant bird of oxygen, destroying it in an instant. Bastion stood unaffected as a blaze of fire whipped around him. Zero started to smirk, but he went to cover his face as a blaze of fire went around him as well.

Bastion – **4000 **

Zero – **2500 **

"What? How did I lose life points and you didn't?" Zero demanded, causing Bastion to laugh.

"I guess it's true what they say, new students don't listen very well at all. For one, I don't take battle damage as long as my trap card is active. Two, when Oxygeddon is destroyed by a fire monster, both duelists lose 800 life points."

"I knew that was too easy. Fine then, you move." Zero said regretfully.

"Thank you. I'll be simple by putting a card face down. Now, Cranium Fish, attack and destroy Burstinatrix."

The fish swam forward and bit into the fire girl, sending her to the graveyard. Zero continued to scowl as Bastion got a smirk.

"Now, Mr. Zerocuso, do you wish to surrender now and save yourself the embarrassment of proving me correct?" Bastion asked.

"Never, I don't give up." Zero said, drawing a card. "I summon the card **Marauding Captain (****_1200/400_****)** in attack mode."

In front of Zero appeared a soldier in silver armor with two swords in either hand.

"Thanks to Marauding Captain, I can special summon another level 4 or lower monster from my hand, so I'll special summon **Wroughtweiler (****_800/1200_****)** in defense mode."

Next to the silver knight appeared a metal dog-like creature crouched low over its card. Zero smirked behind his new defense and he waited for the next move.

"A quick defense, very clever. Ok, I'll summon **Hydrogeddon (****_1600/1000_****)** in attack mode. Go, Hydrogeddon, attack Wroughtweiler. Cranium Fish, destroy Marauding Captain."

The brown, hydrogen creature appeared on the field quickly and easily destroyed the dog. The fish followed in suit and took out the captain with one swift munch. When the two monsters returned to their side of the field, a second Hydrogeddon appeared next to the first.

"In case you're wondering, when Hydrogeddon attacks and destroys a monster, I may special summon a second Hydrogeddon from my deck. Your defense is down again, so it's your turn."

"This is getting bad." Zero said, looking at his card. "I place one card face down and end my turn."

"My turn then. Cranium Fish, attack Zerocuso directly."

The fish swam forward, intent to munch on Zero. Suddenly, a shield appeared in from of the duelist, a laser field surrounding him.

"Excellent attack professor, you activated my trap card, **Draining Shield**. This'll give me life points equal to your monster's attack points. That means a lovely 2600 life points, thank you."

Bastion – **4000 **

Zero – **5100 **

"Your move, Mr. Misawa."

"I see, you did very well stopping my strongest monster, but it doesn't mean you can stop my other two. Hydrogeddons, attack."

The two brown monsters ran forward and blasted Zero with a wave of hydrogen. He flinched as the smoke covered him. Once the smoke cleared, Zero stood watching his life points drain.

Bastion – **4000 **

Zero – **1500 **

Bastion stood firm as Zero drew his card. He looked at his hand and sighed.

"There's no other move I can do at the moment. Your move, professor."

"Then it's time to end this duel. Hydrogeddon, attack!"

The beast blasted a powerful wave of hydrogen at Zero, knocking him to the ground in defeat.

Bastion – **4000; Winner!**

Zero – **0 **

Professor Misawa deactivated his duel disk and turned to the other students.

"Now students, that is how you defeat the easily killable Elemental Hero deck. Mr. Zerocuso, I'm sure you are aware of our agreement?" Bastion asked, looking at the fallen Slifer.

"Yes, Mr. Misawa." Zero said, taking one last look at his deck.

"Hold everything."

Everyone turned to let Evan walk through, his duel disk on his arm. Bastion looked at the new comer with a little fright, wondering what the issue was.

"Yes, Mr. Cross? Is there some problem?" Bastion asked.

"Yes, professor, there is." Evan said, crossing his arms. "This duel was done in an unfair bet."

"I'm sorry, but the bet was fair. Mr. Zerocuso believed he had the willpower and the strength to back up his gloating, and he failed. I don't see what was unfair about the deal." Bastion explained.

"What was unfair was the fact that you're forcing him to throw away a deck that you have a grudge against." Evan declared, causing everyone to watch Bastion.

"I'm sorry, but I don't have a grudge against a Hero duelist."

"Yes you do. Ever since you lost that duel to Jaden 10 years ago, you've been itching to build a deck strong enough to beat the Elemental Heroes. You finally created the deck, but you never want to have to go against Heroes again, so you wanted to stop any Hero deck to be created."

"Ok, so what if I didn't want him to build a better Hero deck, so what? That was our deal. So unless you have a different solution…"

"I do, actually. Let's make a deal. My end, I lose my deck as well. Your end, you forget your deal with Zero."

"Ok, what are we going to do to start this deal?" Bastion asked.

"You and I are going to duel, right here, right now." Evan said, activating his duel disk.

Bastion smiled and shuffled his deck again, taking his former position where he was a moment ago. Evan shuffled his own deck and placed it into his duel disk.

"You're going down, Mr. Misawa." Evan said.

"We'll see." Bastion said, smirking.

"Let's duel!"

* * *

**Well, there you have it guys. I introduced an old character we all knew and loved, good old Bastion Misawa. So, I'll begin working on the next part as soon as I can. Keep reading and keep enjoying. Peace!**


	5. Plight of the Heroes pt 2

**Hey everyone, Dev's back with the next installment of the Bastion Misawa duel. I bet, however, that nobody'll will expect this chapter at all.**

* * *

Plight of the Heroes pt. 2

"Hold on!" A voice called out from the crowd.

Bastion looked up and searched for the the student who interrupted. Evan however, already recognizing the voice, smiled and looked toward his right and saw Percy was pushing past students with his deck in one hand and his duel disk strapped onto his opposite wrist.

His unbuttoned white and red Slifer coat trailed behind him and the pyramid-shaped pendant around his neck bounced about as he broke through the crowd and into the circle formed around Bastion and Evan. As he did so, he tripped over and fell right at Evan's feet

"Mr. Crane, what exactly are you doing interrupting our duel?" Bastion asked, both confused and a bit irked.

"I …hah… cha..hlen..ge … huff… y..ou…si..r…" Percy responded, heaving in deep breathes in between words.

"Hey man, breathe first. You alright?" Evan said, offering his hand.

"I'm cool… I'm cool…" Percy said, chuckling a bit as he gripped his friend's hand and pulled himself up.

His new haircut revealed that he had shaved the sides of his brown, medium-length hair to super short, with a mane-like Mohawk that flowed down the middle, parted to the left. He then closed his eyes and took a deep, slow breath.

The second he exhaled, he turned back to his teacher, pointed at him and declared, "I challenge you instead, sir!'

Bastion looked slightly astonished for a moment at this very overzealous student of his, and then laughed.

"And why, might I ask, do you wish to duel me as well Mr. Crane? I'm sure as a Hero duelist yourself, you also share Mr. Cross' opinion as well as Mr. Zerocuso's?" he asked, still chuckling.

The students in the stands began whispering among each other. Some of them were there in the Kaiba dome a few weeks back, but others were just hearing this for the first time. Not only were there two Hero duelists at the academy, but were even in the same class.

Percy, still smiling, replied, "Yeah actually, I do. I don't think you give us Hero duelists enough credit, sir." He began shuffling his deck as he continued, "Hero decks are considered one the best fusion decks out there. Nearly all of our monsters can combine together to create even stronger ones. And they are all designed to support each other in a lot of ways. But you already know that, right sir?"

Bastion chuckled. "A very simple explanation, but yes, you are correct," he said, "The Hero archetype's strongest feature is their very wide fusion variety. But they also have many weaknesses too, as all cards do."

"Well then if you're so confident that you can beat Heroes, I'll duel you with my own," Percy said eagerly, sliding his deck into his duel disk and activating it. "And the wager is still the same," he said. "If I win, Zero keeps his deck. And I if lose, I'll join him in detention without mine."

Zerocuso glared at the both of them. "I didn't ask for you two to defend me!" he roared at them, "I don't care which of you duel him! Neither of you will beat him, especially you Percy! You think your Heroes can stop that deck instead of mine?! You're an even bigger idiot for thinking it!" He grabbed his duel disk and stormed off into the crowd where Jack was waiting for him, leaving his deck behind for Bastion to collect later.

Evan looked at his friend, slightly concerned. "Percy, you built that deck from scratch," he said in a low voice, "You love the Heroes as much as anybody, but you've never let it bother you when someone bashes on them. So why are you doing this?"

Percy looked over at Zero, who was still glaring at the two of them in the crowd. "I guess I just feel bad for him," he said. "He had a lot of confidence in his deck and he just got blown away. I know that feeling just as much."

He then turned back to Evan, still smiling. "Besides, why did you defend Zero anyway? You two haven't spoken in years."

Evan looked at Percy thoughtfully, and then returned a slight smile. "I dunno," he replied. "I guess I still consider him my friend, despite that. Just seeing his pride be crushed like that was kind of painful to watch."

They both then turned toward their teacher, patiently waiting for his opponent with arms crossed and a confident smile.

"But this is still Bastion Misawa," he said, "The guy's a dueling genius that can blow away just about any one of us with that brain of his. He'll know most of your strategies when it comes to Heroes."

Percy turned to Evan with a confident smile, adjusting his rectangular glasses, "Evan, you of all people should know that's not always the case with me. "Plus," he added, "I'll bet he hasn't seen the guys I've got waiting for him."

Evan smiled as he shook his head. Percy, while very happy-go-lucky and incredibly friendly, was always a bit of a show off and his confidence was a bit too zealous. Still, he knew Percy wasn't the type whose confidence would cause him to lose his head to arrogance in a duel like Zero did. Percy liked to duel for fun, or, in this case, for selfless reasons.

"He's all yours then. Good luck man," Evan said as he walked off the stage.

Percy gave him a smiling nod and turned back to Bastion. "Alright professor, I'm ready to go!" He said, drawing his first hand.

"Then show me what you've got Mr. Crane!" Bastion replied, with his hand ready as well.

"DUEL!"

Percy - **4000 **

Bastion - **4000 **

"Since you beat Zero, I'll take the liberty of going first." Percy said, drawing his card. "And this'll definitely be a start. I'll set two cards face down and make the first move with the field spell **Skyscraper**!"

The area around both Bastion and Percy began to rumble as hundreds of skyscrapers burst out of the ground and blocked out the sky above. The others watching the duel gasped at the intensity of the spell, just anxious to see what else was going to happen.

"And to end my turn, I'll summon **Elemental Hero Wildheart (****_1500/1600_****)** in attack mode."

In front of Percy began to form a new hero. He had long black hair and wore nothing but a cloth and a large sword over his shoulder. Percy gave a smirk as the hero stared down his opponent.

"A very informative first move, but it won't matter." Bastion said, drawing his card. "I defeated Mr. Zerocuso, and I'll defeat you. I'll follow your lead and set two cards face down. Then, I'll summon **Hydrogeddon (****_1600/1000_****)** in attack mode. Now, Hydrogeddon, destroy his hero."

As the brown elemental creature surfaced, it quickly launched an attack straight at Percy's monster. Without flinching an inch, Percy pressed a button on his duel disk and watched as one of his face downs flipped up. In the line of the attack appeared a cylinder that absorbed the blast and fired it right back at the teacher. Bastion covered his face as the element washed over him.

Percy - **4000 **

Bastion - **2400**

"You activated my trap card, professor, **Magic Cylinder**." Percy said with a smirk.

"Yes, take my own attack and send it right back at me, very clever." Bastion said. "Alright, then the turn is yours, Mr. Crane."

"Thank you." Percy said, drawing. "I'm gonna go ahead and activate **Polymerization** to fuse my Wildheart with my **Elemental Hero Bladedge**. Come forth, **Elemental Hero Wildegde (****_2600/2300_****)** in attack mode."

The dark skinned hero stood tall as he was covered with scattered, golden armor pieces. His whole right arm was covered and 3 large blades sprang out of a slot on the arm. A helmet fell on his head, ending the transformation.

"Now, Wildedge, attack Hydrogeddon."

The hero lunged forward and slashed through the creature, splitting it clean in half. Bastion flinched as the monster exploded, dust billowing past him.

"And with that, I'll end my turn."

"Then it is mine." Bastion exclaimed, pulling out his card. "First, I'll destroy your Skyscraper with my own field spell, **A Legendary Ocean**."

Percy watched as the buildings around him were brought down and filled with water. A coliseum emerged from the ground, making the Slifer feel like very small.

"Now, I'll summon **Ocean's Keeper (****_1500/1200_****) **in attack mode, followed by discarding one card in my hand to special summon **The Tricky (****_2000/1200_****)** also in attack mode."

The little red fish from the previous duel appeared on the field, followed by a strange white monster with no face that appeared next to it. It had a long blue cape on its back and had a giant question mark on its face and chest. Percy looked at the opposing field without much worry.

"Ok, so you have some more defense, my hero is still stronger." Percy said, watching his opponent.

"Just like all hero duelists, you're extremely cocky. Don't forget, Ocean's Keeper get an extra 200 points of attack while my field spell is in play." Oce Kee - (**1500-1700)**. "Now to continue this duel, I'll activate the spell card **Shrink**, which will split your monster's attack points in half." Wild - (**2600-1300)**. "Now, my Tricky, attack and destroy his hero."

The white creature lunged forward, but a shield stopped its advance.

"**Draining Shield**, now I get your monsters attack points as life points." Percy said coyly.

Percy - **6000**

Bastion - **2400**

"Ok, but it won't save you for long. Draining Shield only stops one of my monsters, but I still have two others to attack with. Ocean's Keeper, continue the assault."

The red fish swam forward and plunged its spear into the chest of the golden clad hero, sending some wind blowing right in Percy's face.

Percy - **5400**

Bastion - **2400**

"With that, I'll end my turn." Bastion said, crossing his arms. "With one more turn, I'll end this duel."

"Don't get so high and mighty yet, I'm still in this duel." Percy said, standing up. "I'm not going down without a fight. I'll admit, that cockiness screwed me up a moment ago, but not again. My draw. I'll summon **Elemental Hero Heat (****_1600/1200_****) **onto the field."

In front of the Slifer appeared the red and yellow hero wielding fire on his hands.

"And don't forget his effect, he gets an extra 200 points for every hero on the field, including himself." Heat - **(1600-1800)** "Now Heat, destroy his little red fish."

The fire covered hero ran forward and tried to throw a punch, but a portal opened up in front of it and swallowed the hero whole. The whole crowd gasped as the trap card on Bastion's field lifted to view.

"**Dimensional Prison**, banishes any monster on your field that attacks one of mine." Bastion explained. "Your monster is gone."

"Figures, then I'll just put a card face down and end my turn." Percy said, sliding the card in the slot.

"Then it is my move." Bastion said, drawing his card. "I'll go ahead and summon my second **Hydrogeddon** in attack mode."

The second monster appeared on the field, watching Percy as he prepared his next move.

"Now, Tricky, attack Percy directly."

The white monster rushed forward, raising its arm for an attack.

"Activate trap card, **Sakuretsu Armor**!" Percy declared, raising his hand.

The trap card revealed itself and armor parts clamped onto the white spellcaster, immediately crushing the duel monster.

"Fine, one monster down, but my two others are still kicking. Ocean's Keeper, go!"

The red fish swam forward and pierced Percy in his chest, causing him to fall to the ground.

Percy - **3700**

Bastion - **2400**

"And Hydrogeddon, continue the attack."

A blast of hydrogen splashed over Percy, making him clutch his chest.

Percy - **1900**

Bastion - **2400**

"Past that, there's nothing else I can do. Your move, Mr. Crane." Bastion said.

Percy started to stand up, breathing heavily. Evan started to step forward, but Baric stopped him. Once Percy was on his two feet, he drew his card.

"I'll be simple, and place one card face down in defense mode. I'll end my turn at that."

"Then it is my turn, and I'll easily summon a second hydrogeddon to the field." Bastion said as the element creature doubled itself next to its predecessor. "Now, Ocean's Keeper, destroy his defense monster."

The fish went in for the attack as Percy grew a slight smirk. The spear stabbed into the card, only to reveal a giant clay monster crouched down on its knee.

"You attacked **Elemental Hero Clayman (****_800/2000_****), **who's got way more defense than your monster has attack. Guess I still have a defense."

Percy - **1900**

Bastion - **2100**

"Very good, didn't expect that kind of defense waiting for me. Alright then, I end my turn."

"Good, so it's my move now. I'll set one card face down and put another monster in defense mode. Your move, professor."

"As it is, and I'll go by playing **Pot of Greed**, allowing me to get another chance at this duel." Bastion said, looking at his new cards. "And what a chance it'll be. First, I summon to the field **Oxygeddon (****_1800/800_****)** in attack mode."

The green colored bird of air appeared on the field by the two hydrogeddons.

"Then, I'll activate a spell card, **Bonding - H20**."

"Oh no, Bastion's trump card is here." Evan exclaimed, Leo and Baric both widening their eyes in anticipation.

"As everyone seems to remember just what this card does, I won't have to explain it too much. All I need to do is sacrifice my three monsters, and I'll get to summon my best card. Come forth, **Water Dragon (****_2800-3000/2600_****)**!"

Everyone watched the duel with wide eyes as the three monsters all molded together and a pillar of water shot up into the air. After a few seconds, the water began to take shape of a dragon with piercing red eyes. Percy looked up towards the dragon as it towered over the field.

"Water Dragon, destroy his Elemental Hero Clayman."

The dragon roared as a giant stream of water came shooting out of its mouth, completely engulfing the rock hero and destroying it. Percy couldn't focus as the red fish swam in and destroyed his **Wroughtweiler, **which was face down. He looked towards his opponent, seeing the unbreaking smile that was plastered on his face. Suddenly, a raging heat grew in Percy's chest, changing his tone and game face completely.

"Do you end your turn, professor?" Percy asked, his cold tone sending shivers down plenty of spines.

"Yes, Mr. Crane, I am. I also suggest that you surrender before you cause any more trouble today."

"Trouble? Oh, you haven't even see trouble yet."

"Oh god, Percy's snapped again." Evan said, looking at his friend.

"What do you mean?" Leo asked.

"When Percy gets really into a duel, he has fun. However, if he's at wits end, and tired of someone giving him a hard time during the duel, he changes from a go-lucky kid to a ruthless duelist. Personally, I bet he could stand up to the King of Games when he's like this." Baric explained, crossing his arms.

Zero raised his nose in disgust before walking off, Jack quickly following behind him.

Percy drew his card and took one quick look, before growing a wicked smile on his face.

"I activate the spell card **Polymerization**, to fuse **Elemental Hero Avian, Burstinatrix, **and** Bubbleman **from my hand." Percy declared.

"Wait, those three don't have a fusion together." Bastion said. "Only two Elemental Heroes have more than two cards for a fusion, **Elemental Heroes Tempest** and **Electrum**. What card could you possibly be summoning?"

"There's one major difference between Zero and myself. He sticks to the classic Elemental Heroes, I take the time to look around and see what other monsters could be used to make this deck great. Right now, I'm summoning one of the monsters that I found to work amazing with heroes. Come forth, **Vision Hero Trinity (****_2500/2000_****)**!"

In the space in front of Percy, an eruption of elements swirled from the hologram as a large, red suited hero appeared on the field. The others watched as the extremely muscled fighter got his position in attack mode.

"Hah! As hard as you tried, your monster isn't strong enough to defeat my water dragon. 2800 attack points to 2500 attack points, this game is mine." Bastion explained.

"As much as you think you've won, you haven't." Percy said, staring down the field. "Trinity has a special ability that, when he is first summoned, his attack points double to 5000."

Gasps rung out from the crowd as they watched the point count for the fusion increase 2500 points. Bastion started to shake, seeing his defeat in just a few minutes.

"Now, Trinity, attack his dragon, and end this duel!"

The fighter ran forward, his fist covered in a red aura. He punched the dragon in the throat, watching it explode in a blast of dust. Students and teachers all around the area were shocked. Bastion watched the holograms slowly disappear, his duel disk deactivating.

Percy - **1900; Winner!**

Bastion - **0**

"You dueled extremely well, Mr. Crane." Bastion said, putting his deck away. "I am a man of my word, both you and Mr. Zerocuso may both keep your decks. As for everyone else, I'll see you all in class tomorrow morning. I need to work on my decks for a while."

As Bastion walked away, the students began to cheer as Percy picked up Zero's deck. Evan and Baric jogged over as the crowd began to disperse. Percy looked at his friends, and then looked around for Zero.

"Where'd Zero and Jack go?" Percy asked.

"Not sure, Zero started walking off just before the end of the duel, Jack followed him shortly after." Baric explained as Percy put the deck in his pocket.

"We'll need to find him, so I can give him his deck back." Percy said, looking towards Evan.

"I have an idea where he might be." Evan said as Leo ran over.

"Guys, I need your help." Leo said, panting.

"Hey Leo, what's up? What's going on?" Evan asked, a little worried.

"There's someone on their way to the island. He's been giving me problems for years. Can you come help me deal with him? Please?"

Evan, Percy, and Baric looked at each other for a few minutes. Finally, they nodded and the four duelists ran off towards the docks.

* * *

**Well, there you have it. Apparently, things are about to get a lot more hectic around Duel Academy. Next week will have 2 duels in the chapter instead of 1. Please read and review. I'll see you all soon.**


End file.
